


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Six || Jealousy

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata never thought she'd be someone with a need to feel jealous.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Six || Jealousy

She _was_ a little jealous at first, Hinata will admit. But it’s rather hard to avoid when you end up dating one of - if not _the_ \- most popular boys in your high school. 

It wasn’t even something she really intended. For a long time, Hinata had had her heart set on Sasuke’s best friend, Naruto. But Naruto, in turn, had been crushing on Sakura since they were little kids. And, lo and behold, Sakura was infatuated with Sasuke.

For quite some time, everyone thought Sasuke completely apathetic about the whole thing. Any girls that approached him - and there have been _many_ \- were completely ignored at best, and told off at worse. Their frivolous attitudes and shallow affections had him all but hate the idea of dating.

But there was that last corner of the little love square no one noticed. He was rather covert, after all. But Sasuke, unbeknownst to anyone, had for quite some time been smitten with none other than Hinata. Knowing of her own biases, however, he’d never said anything, not wanting to detract from her happiness...even if he knew Naruto would never change his mind and give up on Sakura.

It was all just so...ridiculous.

But then there’d been that fateful day after sports practice. Naruto and Sasuke had been on their way home from baseball practice, stopping to chat with Hinata as tennis ran a bit long. As usual, the blond was awkward around her, knowing of her unwanted crush. At the talk of watching one another’s games, Sasuke had offered to go see one of Hinata’s.

It had taken her aback...but she’d agreed, only to approach him later and assure him it wasn’t necessary just for her sake.

He’d then admitted he wanted to go.

And all the dots had lined up.

A little time passed with the pair of them awkwardly avoiding each other: Sasuke out of embarrassment and Hinata out of uncertainty. She’d been so focused for so long on someone else...the thought of looking elsewhere had just never occurred to her. But after some thought, some time together, and a little heart to heart...she decided to give it a try.

There’d been some...drama after that. Sakura (and every other smitten person with Sasuke) had been shell shocked. Hinata? _That’s_ who he chose?! Why?

Such scrutiny had made her wonder if she’d made a mistake.

“Hinata.”

“H-huh?”

“Do you see how I react to other girls?”

That made her pause, wondering what he was getting. “Um...yes?”

“Do you see how I react to you?”

“...yes…”

“Based on that, do you really think you have anything to worry about?” A hand had gently dove behind her ear, tucking away stray hair as she lit pink.

“...you’re right. I’m just…”

“I know. Just...know they’re not what matters. Not to me. So not to you either, okay?”

“...okay.”

That, in all honesty, just about cured her unease. It also made feeling jealousy almost impossible. No matter how clingy a girl got, all it took was one look to Sasuke’s face to know there was nothing to worry about. Whether it was mild annoyance, or full-blown disgust, he never gave them even a glance that would have her second guess him.

And eventually, the others seem to get the message. None of them are about to change Sasuke’s mind. And any attempts to sabotage Hinata go nowhere. So while some may pout as the pair walk by, neither are truly bothered.

“I dunno how you do it, Hinata.”

Sipping her soda as she sits beside Sakura at the mall, Hinata gives a curious glance. “Hm?”

“Deal with having Sasuke as a boyfriend! I’d be knocking heads around if I saw them making eyes like that at Naruto all the time! Starting to think I got lucky he never reciprocated...”

A dark brow perks, releasing her straw. “...I guess I’m just, um...used to it, really.”

“I could never be...I mean, doesn’t that make you nervous? Or mad? Or _something?_”

After a pause, Hinata just gives a light giggle into a hand. “Well...at first, sure. I thought maybe I wasn’t good enough for him. I mean...I’m n-nothing special, and he’s so popular, but…” She smiles softly. “There’s been so many people chasing after him...and he didn’t want any of them. He had eyes for the one person who didn’t see him…” Head bowing, she can’t help a small huff of humorless amusement. “...just like Naruto would never see me. I guess...this is just how it was m-meant to be. So no, I don’t feel jealous. Because out of everyone...he picked me. And every day, he still picks me. If I doubt that, then...I feel like I’m insulting his feelings. I have nothing to be afraid of.”

At that, Sakura can’t help but go still. “...I guess...I never thought about it that way. Naruto’s sort of the same way, really. I mean, he doesn’t have the girls after him like Sasuke does, but...he’s never given up on me, either.”

“We’re lucky that way, huh?”

“Yeah…” The rosette smiles. “...guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is a little short, but I had a very busy day irl today, my apologies! And for those of you who are just following SasuHina Month and not the 365 day challenge, this is a pseudo-sequel to day 149 if you'd like a little expansion beyond the summary at the beginning!
> 
> I'm loving this AU, even if this one wasn't so much sports centric, lol - it's got my favorite love square, so that makes it a win in my book! I wanna do more with it when I've got the chance!
> 
> But yeah, I've got more to do irl tonight, but then I'll be back later for the daily drabble! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
